Ghosts of Malcolm's Past
by The Written Illusion
Summary: What happened to Peter Pan before Neverland and Rumpelstiltskin. Margaret did, and she was something. She was the reason Rumpelstiltskin was the dark one and why Malcolm gave up his life with him. What happens now with the curse, after it's broken and their family? During season 1. Peter Pan X OC
1. A First Love

_It's funny when you think that you could have done something different to prevent what has happened, but the truth is that whatever you do, always ends up with the same result. There are no possible what if's that could ever happen in the world. I realized this when I loved someone, because this is the story of Malcolm and Margaret._

My name is Peggy. I lived in the Enchanted Forest. I lived in a noble family. That was until I met him. His name was Malcolm. I fell in love with a man that my father said could never love me. He said that he only loved me for my riches. That was not true. We ran away together. We might have been poor, but he didn't care, neither did I. I just wanted him to be happy. We got married at a small chapel. Within weeks I found out I was pregnant. I was excited to have a family. Sadly when I gave birth to my son, I died of childbirth. At least that's what they want everyone to think. They brought me back because I had potential, because I had fire. They thought as long as they kept me locked up in here that I could never find out, as long as I had darkness in my blood that I would refrain from killing them. They were wrong…

"_Her destiny was to never kill anyone. She was so powerful so that when the time came, we could use her as a weapon. Her real purpose in this life was to bore the most powerful man in all realms…"_

They wanted everyone to think that I was killed so they could use me for their own cruel and sick purpose. That did not work out for them. They were the ones who ripped me from my home. That purpose they wanted me for was to defy the laws of magic and bring people back from the dead. They were one man. His name was Victor Frankenstein.


	2. Pilot

"Malcolm!" He turned to me as he saw the exited look on my face, "I don't want to stay, and I chose you." I saw the smile on his face, "Well then, there is something I want to ask you." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket inside his jacket, "Margaret Parker, will you marry me?" "Yes," I said as I excitedly jumped. He then slid the ring on my finger, "Don't worry my dear Peggy, this was my mother's ring. I did not steal it." "I didn't think you would."

I was in the living room nervously drinking down my 4th pot of coffee. "Sheriff, I have no idea of where he could be, I haven't seen him all day." My mother was pacing back and forth in front of the screen door, "Don't worry Madam Mayor, I'm sure he will turn up somewhere." As we heard a car pull up outside they ran towards the door. "Henry?" My mother said with joy as she opened the door, "Henry." She ran towards him and pulled him in for a hug, "Are you ok, where have you been?" "I found my real mom," Henry said as he ran past Graham into the house. "Henry," I said as he ran towards the living room, "We were worried sick, are you ok?" "I'm fine," he said with a light tone, "I just wanted to find out who my real family was." "Real, Henry what are you talking about?" "I'll tell you in the morning," and with that, he ran swiftly up the stairs.

"Malcolm, your home," I was excited that he was back at our small cottage for dinner, and not dead at Maleficent's Castle. "I could not let my wife and my child to fend for themselves." I walked him over to the table that had cooked wild turkey on it, "Eat up, we have a big day tomorrow." "Oh how I love how you cook turkeys," he said sitting down on the chair. "It will be any day now until our child is born, I had the doctor come over this morning." He got up and hugged me. His arms held me close so that I could feel his warm embrace, "I could never leave you." At that moment, he kissed me. It was his sweet tender lips that made me calm for what was about to happen. That is when things started to go wrong, I leaned down and walked away from him, barely balancing myself. "The baby, its coming."

I peered up at Malcolm as he held our son in his arms, I was weak and feared that I would not make it. "You are strong, Margaret. You will get through this." "I'm afraid love that it is too late." I was dying of blood loss and the doctor could not get to us fast enough. "I want you to know that I will never leave our son, because he will always remind me of you and I love you." I smiled as he brought our child over to me, "What's his name?" "Rumplestiltskin," I answered, "His name is Rumplestiltskin." He smiled as the last words I heard from him were, "Rumple…"


End file.
